The First Kids On The Block
by GuGoomba
Summary: An old fanfiction I found while cleaning out a folder. People who have read "More Than Just A Game" will enjoy seeing Kelamon's very first appearance in this fic.


Author's Note: I found this fanfiction in an old folder while I was cleaning it out. It is the very first time I ever used Kelamon, my fan made digimon that's now co-staring in my fanfiction "More Than Just A Game", in a fanfic. I never did go beyond this chapter with the story, but I figured that you readers might like to know what Kelamon was like back when I first made her. In fact, SHE was a HE when I first thought her up. Everything past this point is exactly what I had written down when I first wrote this, so sit back and enjoy the first ever appearance of my digimon, Kelamon.

All Digimon that don't belong to me are copyrights of Bandai. Kyle Kenzuki, Jill Yokato, Jake Weckle, and Kelamon (and all his digivolutions) are copyrighted by me, GuGoomba. You may use them with my permission. I will also be introducing two other new digimon partners in later chapters. These are the bird digimon, Ventasamon; and the mammal digimon, Elbitmon. Same rule applies, ask for permission to use them. I will give you their attacks and digivolutions if you want to use them yourself.

This story is the first of the chronicles of the very first DigiDestined. I got the idea from the one episode where Gennai talked about the original DigiDestined fighting an evil digimon that had come from behind the same firewall that Apocalymon came from. This means that the digivices are of the 1st season type.

****

The First Kids on the Block

Chapter 1: Enter Kelamon

"Kyle! Time to wake up!" called a voice from downstairs. 10-year old Kyle Kenzuki opened his eyes groggily as he glanced at his alarm clock. He was an average built boy with blue eyes and red hair that looked a lot like Davis' hairstyle.

*Why do I have to wake up at 8:00 am on a Saturday morning, anyway?" thought Kyle as he sat up in his bed. He yawned and stretched. Another great Saturday morning, and he was ready to go and play with his friend, Jill Yokato, also 10. Their was also his other friend Jake Weckle, 12, but they hardly ever played together that much on account of Jake thinking that just because he was older, he didn't need to hang around with younger kids anymore. They all lived in the same apartment complex in the middle of downtown Odiba, Japan. But as Kyle grabbed his goggles and headed outside to play, little did he suspect that he was about to come face-to-face with an experience that would change his life forever.

**********

In the early morning shadows of a forest, the loud sound of trees crashing to the ground could be heard as a small, reptile digimon ran away from his giant attacker. The digimon looked like a small, green dinosaur with sharp teeth and claws. His chest bore a moon-shaped black crescent against the white, leathery skin on his chest. He really wished he hadn't accidentally stepped on that Kuwagamon's foot while he had been sleeping, as the giant insect digimon had given chase. The small digimon ducked as the insect digimon flew by overhead, just missing his head by a few inches. He looked back up in time to see it make a turn about and head back towards him. Seeing Kuwagamon close rapidly with him, the reptile digimon did the only thing he could do, attack him first.

"Spit Fire!" he cried, breathing an orange ball of fire from his mouth. The fireball shot through the air, connecting with his attacker's head and causing him to lose control of his flying. Kuwagamon went sailing out of control into a half dozen trees, snapping each one in half. When the reptile digimon looked up, he saw that Kuwagamon had been knocked out cold by his collision with the trees.

"Serves you right for not letting me explain what happened," said the digimon as he trotted off.

**********

"Hey, Kyle! How's it going?" asked a young girl's voice from on top of the jungle-gym that was in the small playground across the street. Kyle waved to the her as he started running over towards the jungle-gym to climb it himself. The girl was a little taller than Kyle, but only by about an inch. Her light green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as her small, brown hair ponytail wafted in the breeze.

"Same as always, how 'bout you, Jill?" asked Kyle. Jill started hanging by her legs upside down as Kyle climbed up next to her.

"Nothing major, except for my mom's Tuna Surprise Casserole last night," answered Jill. Kyle laughed, remembering the one and only time he had ever tried the recipe. He had nearly passed out from the horrible taste.

"Knowing your mom, that can't be considered major," said a male voice from behind the shadow of the slide. Jill looked over at the source of the voice with an angry face.

"That's not very nice to say, Jake," she said as an older boy walked out from the shadow. He was the tallest of the three by a good two inches. He wore a pair of sunglasses and had a black leather jacket on. His jet black hair was combed over perfectly, as it always was.

"You're right, I should apologize…not!" he said with a laugh.

"Come on, Jake. Leave her alone," said Kyle. Jake just shrugged and walked over to the two of them.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But what can I say, I've got a knack for that kind of thing," he said.

"Well, try and keep it under control, okay?" asked Kyle as he leaped down of the jungle-gym.

"All right. What do you guys say we go and see who can swing the highest?" said Jake, the others nodding in agreement as they started towards the set of swings. For the rest of the day, they played games and raced each other around the playground. They even grabbed some ice cream from a passing ice cream truck. But the day was drawing to a close as the sun started setting over the horizon, and the three friends departed to their own house numbers. That's when everything went nuts.

**********

Kyle had retreated to his bedroom to play his usual computer games. He was winning as always, and was soon getting bored with the thing. But then, his eyes caught the familiar indicator of incoming E-mail. He clicked on it and waited for the mail to appear. But instead, the computer started going haywire as computer data started scrolling all over the screen. He slowly backed away from his computer, thinking it was overloading or something. Suddenly, a ray of white light shot out of the computer. Kyle flew up his hands to shade his eyes from the light. As it died down, Kyle noticed that sitting on his desktop near the computer was some kind of device.

"What in the world was that all about? And what is this thing?" he asked himself as he picked up the device. He didn't realize it at the time, but the computer was starting to act funny again as it flickered with computer data once again. The device was also starting to blink rapidly, responding to the data flowing across the screen. The last thing Kyle remembered was the flash of white light before he blacked out.

**********

"Kyle? Wake up, Kyle," said a voice as Kyle started to awaken from his blackout. He slowly sat up, his eyes still trying to adjust to the change in the light. It was then he suddenly realized that he had never heard that voice before. Suddenly wide awake, he eyes shot open. Standing over him was some kind of small dinosaur. Kyle let out a scream of terror as he leaped back from the reptile, afraid to death it was going to eat him. But instead of acting mean and tough, the reptile laughed out loud. Regaining some of his courage, Kyle stood up and took a good look at the reptile. It stood at about four feet, was green with white on his chest, and had a moon-shaped black crescent on the middle of his white, leathery chest.

"What do you think is so funny?" asked Kyle nervously, not wanting to anger the lizard. The reptile stopped laughing as it walked over to him and started looking Kyle over.

"Oh nothing. It's just I've never seen a creature act so weird," said the reptile. Kyle almost fainted from disbelief. Here he was, talking to a four foot dinosaur. This had to be some kind of dream. That was it! That would explain why he was in the middle of a forest with weird looking plants.

"Boy, you want to talk about weird, then just look at this place," said Kyle. The reptile looked up at him, somewhat confused.

"And what's so weird about the Digital World?" asked the reptile. So that was where he was. Kyle's thoughts turned to the computer. It had been acting odd just before he had passed out. What if…what if he had been drawn INTO the computer. His stomach went ice cold when this thought crossed his mind. If he WAS in the computer, then that meant that he was truly in a Digital World, not a dream. And this creature next to him sure didn't seem like a dream.

"Tell me, what's your name?" asked Kyle. The reptile giggled a little, still finding his first sight of a human funny.

"My name's Kelamon," answered the reptile.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"Kelamon is a reptile digimon with a good sense of humor and a brave heart. His Spit Fire attack is hot enough to set fire to any plant."

"Kelamon?" asked Kyle

"Right! I'm a digimon, short for digital monster. And you're my partner," answered Kelamon.

"A…digimon?" asked Kyle. Kelamon started laughing again.

"Boy, you sound like you're from some other world," said Kelamon. Kyle started to open his mouth to explain, but decided against it. This little dinosaur wouldn't understand.

"So where exactly is the Digital World?" asked Kyle. Kelamon seemed kind of shocked by this question.

"How should I know? All I know is that we are on File Island in the middle of Digital Ocean," answered Kelamon. Suddenly, Kelamon's head shot straight up into the air. His sense of smell had caught the scent of a certain digimon that he had been trying to escape from all day long.

"Kyle, it's not safe here. Quickly, follow me!" insisted Kelamon. Kyle hesitated, not knowing whether to trust Kelamon or not. But he decided that since Kelamon hadn't tried to eat him yet, he must not be planning on hurting him. Kyle started after Kelamon, dodging trees left and right as they made their way through the forest. Kelamon suddenly motioned for Kyle to stop, which he did immediately.

"What's the matter?" asked Kyle. Kelamon pointed with a claw at the huge beetle-like insect that was in the clearing right in front of them. It was a crimson red color and stood on two legs. It had giant pinchers on its head, but no visible eyes.

"Kuwagamon," whispered Kelamon. He had been trying to ditch the stubborn insect digimon for over five hours. Kuwagamon just wouldn't give in to the fact that Kelamon was sorry for stepping on his foot earlier. Kelamon and Kyle watched as Kuwagamon stood around and sniffed the air. He had apparently caught Kelamon's scent just as Kelamon had caught his. Kelamon and Kyle stood as still as they could, but it wasn't enough. Kuwagamon let out a loud roar and rose into the air, smelling exactly where his prey was.

"Run!" yelled Kelamon as he sprinted in the opposite direction. Kyle didn't argue as he dashed after Kelamon. Kuwagamon started chasing after the two of them, intent on catching Kelamon this time. He had sensed the other creature, but didn't see him as a threat, so ignored him.

"Who…is…that?" cried Kyle through his breaths as he ran after Kelamon.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"It's Kuwagamon. He's an insect digimon who can slice anything in half with his Scissor Claw attack."

While Kyle was a fast runner to begin with, he wasn't fast enough to keep up with Kelamon or stay in front of Kuwagamon. Kelamon looked back and saw his partner was in danger of being mowed down by Kuwagamon. Kelamon leaped forward and bounced off the front of a tree, back towards Kyle and Kuwagamon. Kyle ducked his head as Kelamon flew just above him, slamming feet first into Kuwagamon, knocking the giant insect down to the ground. Kyle stopped and watched as Kuwagamon knocked Kelamon off his head with his upper left claw.

"Run, Kyle! I'll keep him busy!" shouted Kelamon. Even as he said that, Kuwagamon flung him into the air with his pinchers.

"But what about you!" cried Kyle, not wanting to leave his new friend behind.

"I'll be all right, now go!" cried Kelamon, struggling to get back on his feet.

"Scissor Claw!" cried Kuwagamon as he grasped Kelamon in his upper right claw and started to squeeze. But Kelamon wasn't down yet as he took in a deep breath.

"Spit Fire!" he cried, breathing a fireball at Kuwagamon. The fireball smacked into Kuwagamon's head, but he didn't let go. Instead, he became enraged as he squeezed harder. Kyle watched with horror as Kelamon started crying out in pain. That was it, he couldn't stand it anymore. Grabbing a pointed stick off the ground, he charged Kuwagamon. Too busy with Kelamon to notice, Kuwagamon was caught way off-guard when he suddenly felt something prick his left leg. He let out a roar of pain as he gazed down at Kyle, anger evident on his face. Tossing Kelamon aside, Kuwagamon raised his pinchers high into the air to bring them crashing down onto Kyle's head.

"Kyle! Watch out!" cried the barely conscious Kelamon. Kyle closed his eyes tight as the pinchers came flying down at him. But then the little device that had came out of the computer started flashing all sorts of colors, causing Kuwagamon to stop momentarily, wondering what was causing the light. But Kelamon knew what it was as he felt totally reenergize. Bright yellow light started to gather around him, enveloping him in a glow of yellow.

"Kelamon, digivolve to…Tekuramon!" cried Kelamon, digivolving into his Champion level of Tekuramon. The bright light caught both Kuwagamon and Kyle's attention as a giant, green dinosaur digimon appeared form within the yellow light. Letting out a deafening roar, the digital dinosaur took a step forward. He was about the size of a Greymon, with two pointed spike ears on either side of his frizzled, black hair; and a long, powerful tail. On his chest was the same moon-shaped black crescent that was on Kelamon's chest.

"Wow! He grew…into a real dinosaur," said Kyle, totally amazed by the site he saw.

****

Digimon Analyzer

__

"Tekuramon is a dinosaur digimon who uses his Magma Blast attack to burn his enemies to a crisp."

Tekuramon stood his ground, watching Kuwagamon to see what his first move would be. Kuwagamon charged forward, crashing into Tekuramon and knocking him backwards. But Tekuramon stood strong as he gripped Kuwagamon's top claws with his own hands, pushing Kuwagamon backwards. Kuwagamon slammed his pinchers down onto Tekuramon's head, momentarily stunning the dinosaur digimon. The whole time, Kyle watched with interest as the two Champion digimon battled.

"Come on, Tekuramon! You can do it!" he cried from the sidelines. Tekuramon regained his senses in time to stop Kuwagamon from getting a grip around his neck. He then pushed with all his might, throwing Kuwagamon into the air. Kuwagamon went sailing backwards, but caught himself with his wings and took to the sky. Letting out a roar of rage, Kuwagamon changed his target from Tekuramon to Kyle, who was frozen in place with fear.

"Oh no you don't! Magma Blast!" cried Tekuramon, shooting three balls of fire from his mouth. All three of the fireballs slammed into Kuwagamon's side, the insect digimon crying out in pain. He remained suspended for a few seconds, then exploded, his data scattering into the air. Kyle looked up into the eyes of Tekuramon, some what afraid that this dinosaur wasn't exactly friendly. But then the dinosaur started t glow brightly, shrinking back down into the form of Kelamon, who collapsed to the ground. Kyle didn't care about his safety anymore as he ran over to the reptile's side.

"Kelamon…are you okay?" asked Kyle. Kelamon slowly opened his eyes, and saw Kyle looking back at him.

"I'm okay…now that you're here," he answered, smiling. Kyle smiled back, then started giggling.

"I'm glad. I thought you didn't make it," said Kyle, hugging his new friend.

"Really, Kyle. I'm okay," insisted Kelamon.

**********

Night was falling upon the forest as the two new friends continued their search for a place to rest. Kyle had figured that he wasn't going to be going home real soon, and he knew that it was getting pretty late. He also didn't want to be out in the open again in case another wild digimon attacked them in the middle of the night. Finding refuge in a cave in the side of a hill, Kyle figured he should try to find out more about this world and its inhabitants.

**********

"So what exactly are you made of? I saw that giant bug disintegrated into a billion pieces," asked Kyle. They were seated beside a nice fire that Kelamon had lit with his Spit Fire, and both were eating a fruit which Kelamon had picked from some nearby trees.

"Well, we digimon are made out of data. I guess I'll just tell you all I know to save time. All digimon can be separated by their types. I am a Vaccine type digimon, and most of us are good, but some are not so nice. Data type digimon can be either bad or good, depending on its personality. And then there are Virus types. These are usually the bad digimon, like Kuwagamon; but there are a few who are good," explained Kelamon.

"Whoa…that's deep," said Kyle as another question came to mind. "How did you grow bigger today, anyway?"

"Well, I digivolved into my champion level, which is Tekuramon. All digimon have the power to digivolve with time and experience. The digivolution follows this pattern: Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, and Champion. I'm not sure if there is any level beyond that, since I've never met a digimon with a level higher than Champion. I'm a Rookie digimon myself, but I was able to digivolve into my Champion level earlier today with your help," answered Kelamon. Kyle shook his head, not really knowing what Kelamon was talking about.

"What do you mean by my help?" asked Kyle.

"Well, you see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy," answered Kelamon.

"What ever you say, Kelamon," said Kyle, not understanding anything. He ate the last of his fruit and laid down on the bed he had made out of leaves. Kelamon watched his new friend with interest as he dozed off, wondering just where this creature came from. He had never seen anything in the Digital World so oblivious to what was going on around him. Giving it no second thoughts, Kelamon curled up on the ground next to Kyle, watching over him as a dog watches over his master. Kelamon had no clue why he felt he needed to protect Kyle, nor did he know why he even knew his name in the first place. But he didn't care as he dozed off to sleep himself. It wasn't until that morning did the two of them realize that they were not the only partners destined to be together.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
